The present invention relates generally to automotive window assemblies and actuators and, in particular, to a stabilizer clip for a window assembly.
Window actuators, such as those for automobile window assemblies, are well known. Automotive window actuators have evolved from manual actuators operated by rotary hand cranks to power actuators operated by pushbuttons and electric motors. Window actuators typically utilize devices, known in the art as window regulators, to lift and lower the glass windowpane between an upper closed position and a lower opened position along parallel, spaced apart elongated guide rails. The window regulator is typically disposed within an automobile door, lift gate, or the like.
In many window regulator and door assemblies, the windowpane travels along the guide rails in a path defined by vertical window frames and a horizontal upper header. The window frames and header also aid in aligning and supporting the windowpane within the door when the window and door assembly is being built. In other types of window assemblies, known in the art as “headerless” assemblies, the windowpane does not travel in a path defined by a window frame or a header because there is no frame or header around the periphery of the glass. This is typical of lift gates or windows in automobiles having convertible roofs and hardtops. When the door is open and the windowpane is in an up position, a person may push on the windowpane to close the door or lift gate. Prior art headerless glass assemblies, however, do not provide stiffness to the windowpane, and the windowpane deflects or moves laterally when the person pushes on the windowpane. This excessive lateral deflection by the windowpane does not provide a “quality feel” for the person.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a headerless window assembly for that has increased stiffness and reduced lateral deflection of the windowpane in order for the window assembly to have a quality feel when a person pushes on the windowpane to close an open door or lift gate.